Never Again
by marsupeler
Summary: SEASON 12 SPOILERS! Cas protects Jack from a few angels. Slight Destiel, Fluff, cuteness. Protective!Cas


**SEASON 12 SPOILERS! Other than that Shut up and read my fanfic (notice how it is 'fan', so I don't own SPN) Warnings: Fluff, slight Destiel, cuteness, fight, protective!Cas**

 **Never Again**

"We know how to help Castiel." Sariel said, his voice teaming with trust. "If you give the nephelium to us we are ready to let you into our open arms. Welcome you back into Heaven, were you belong."

Castiel gritted his teeth, holding the two year old to his chest. He had been hurt by his brothers and sisters in heaven before. He had foolishly let his dreams of having a family cloud the truth of the matter. That he already had a family, with Sam, Dean, Jody, even Claire, and now with Jack. He was not going to let these dicks take away an innocent child to do as they please with. Castiel may have done many things wrong, but he will not wrong this child.

"And I decline. The mother has left me to protect her child, and I will do so." Castiel said, sounding braver than he thought. He looked over to where Sam and Dean were unconsious on the ground, having been taken out by the other two angels that were flanking Sariel.

"It is Lucifer's bastard Child, you will hand him over. He could destroy all this world. A world you have sacrificed too much to protect, brother." Sariel tried to place false lies into Castiel. Tried to reason with the fallen angel that this child was nothing more than an evil husk of a being. Nothing more than a weapon of destruction.

Castiel laughed, it was cold and hard, and the angels around him seemed uneased by it.

"It is a mere baby, Sariel. It has done no more evil than keep me up all night and make childish messes." Castiel brought out his angel blade from his sleeves. "It is unwise to fight in front of children, but if we must, then allow me to place him with Dean."

"You are ignorant to the Nephelium ways, Castiel!" Sariel bellowed, rushing towards Cas with his blade ready for a strike, only to be brought up short by some sort of barrier. The other two angels followed his lead, but could go no further than a few feet away from Castiel.

"C-cas?" Dean groaned, blinking up at his angel, who handed them Jack. Jack looked up, babbling happy as can be, oblivious to yet another fight going around him.

"Keep him safe, I'll be right back." Cas smiled, bending down and placing a soft kiss onto Jack's forehead and then on Dean's. He stood back up and turned towards the angels. The angels that had no idea what Castiel was capable of.

When Jack was born, his small body was too little to handle the grace that was being produced through his system. It would lash out and attach itself to anything compatible with it. Castiel and Dean. Both having Grace in themselves as well, Castiel being a former angel and Dean having to be stitched up with Castiel's grace from his time in Hell. Two years with constant exposure had changed Dean and Cas into what was akin to archangels, power, grace, and wings. Not that anyone knew.

"Of course." Dean smiled, holding the toddler close to his chest. "Don't hurt them too bad."

"I'll try not to." Castiel smirked.

Sariel attacked first, once Castiel stepped out of Jack's protective barrier. Castiel blocks the swipe and pushes Sariel off of him. The Angel on the left doesn't hesitate to take Sariel's spot and attacks. Soon Castiel was outnumbered by the three, but not overwhelmed. He had been with the Winchesters and Earth for too long, picking up fighting skills, not to mention his time in the exact same angel garrison as these angels were in. He knew their moves, and they didn't know his. With this advantage, it was easy to over power his brothers and watch as they fled back to heaven to lick their wounds.

Sam had gotten up by know, looking at Castiel with his kind eyes.

"For a moment I thought you would..." Sam stopped himself, seeing Dean's angry scowl.

"Never again." Castiel gritted. "I will never trust them again."

"CATH!" Jack giggled, making grabbing motions towards the angel. Cas laughed and picked up the child from Dean's arms.


End file.
